The Penguin Operatives
by Dragones
Summary: Humanized Fem!Penguins, everyone else human but same gender. Skarlette Smith, Kira Lewis, Ricky Matthews, and Penelope Walsh. Not that many knew their real names, to most they were simply Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They were the penguin operatives. But how did they come to be? Will eventually be Fem!Skipper/Julian at some point... also will include actual episodes.
1. Skarlette Smith

Only going to say this once, I don't own, and unfortunately never will...

Chapter 1: Skarlette Smith

Not many details were known about Skarlette Smith's past. It was classified. Skarlette Smith wasn't even her real name. No-one, not even Smith herself, knew her real identity. What was known, however, was that she had been found, by Mason Davidson, a 'handler' at the agency, when she was around one year old. For reasons unknown, no steps were taken to reunite her with her real family, and instead she was trained as an agent from the moment she could form coherent sentences, which was only about two months later. When tested at age 6, it was proven that she had an astronomically high IQ, yet she preferred to spend her time training with the weapons given to her (and some she got her hands on without permission), rather that attempt to put that IQ to a technical use.  
At age 10 she was assigned her first mission, and by age 13, was a member of the Agency's top tac-team. Working alongside Christopher Manfredi, Hamish Johnson, and Hans Koning, she gained a Reputation, and a nickname. One she hated. A lot.  
Swordfish.  
All Because. Of. That One. Little. Incident. In the fish packaging place. And the insane ex-head-tech-maker that had turned against the agency.  
She had reached for her gun, and only found a frozen fish- she'd had to make do- and so had bashed him in the head with it.  
Hans never let her live it down, always asking her if she wanted to fish fight. Sometimes she would even say yes as a joke, when she was in one of her better moods, anyway...  
She grew up, and when she was 17, Manfredi and Johnson died, the details of which were immediately classified, Smith coming up with a new story whenever asked. She never told anyone except Mason, who was almost a father, and her training instructor, Buck Rockgut. They did, of course, have to put it all in the official files, but they were placed at such a high level of 'Classified' (which quickly became Smith's favourite word) that only the 'Boss' (which wasn't really a relevant term, as the Organisation was a very particular branch of the government) had access to them.  
No-one made the connection that Hans was deemed a traitor around the same time, or if they did, they valued their lives enough to keep their mouths shut.

More years passed, and Smith was now 24, the Organisation's top agent, with the 'Swordfish' nickname having long disappeared from mind, and now known to most, simply, as Skipper.


	2. Kira Lewis

Chapter 2: Meeting Kowalski

After the deaths of Manfredi and Johnson, Skipper had worked alone.  
That was her rule.  
She didnt break it.  
Except she did, when Mason asked her to.  
Kira Lewis. She was a genius, admittedly, but had an unfortunate habit of creating things that could destroy the world, simply when attempting to fix the coffee machine.  
She wasnt joking- that HAD happened once.  
Still; Genius.  
According to Mason, the Boss had decided that it would be wise to have Skipper keeping an eye on her, as she was the one who usually got sent to stop whatever catastrophe was rampaging THIS time.  
Once Skipper got over the denial stage, she skipped the other stages and went right to planing how to get back at Mason for the way he had 'tricked' her into agreeing.  
She'd met Lewis before, of course, worked with her a few times, but her opinion of the other woman was not that strong.  
So, when she went to the meeting where the news would become official, and was told that Lewis would be also taking part in field work, she slumped her head down, groaning. There was no way that this woman would survive without some serious training.  
Mason would kill her... but she would have to be rather harsh to Lewis, if the Organisation wanted her to survive.

As the others at the meeting left, Skipper signalled to her new teammate to stay, asnd when they were alone, she turned a critical eye on the poor woman.  
"So, Agent Lewis-"  
"Kowalski, we're going to be working together and everyone else calls me Kowalski."  
"Huh. Why?"  
"Same reason they call you 'Skipper', I guess, because I answer to it."  
"Ok, niceties aside. Kowalski, I'm not gonna lie to you- I don't particulaly want you, or anybody else for that matter, on a 'team' with me." she paused, "Last time it didnt work ut so well for some people..."  
"Agents Manfredi and Johnson, right? What happened to them?"  
"You dont want to know the details... just be aware that it involved Chinese lanterns and 6 bottles of rocket fuel..."  
"Woah... why...were they in that situation?"  
"Talent show."  
"Worst one ever, by the sound of it..."  
"yeah..."  
Skipper shook herself, and tried to get back to what she was going to say before, "Anyway...Kowalski... I know your skills regarding technology, hell, i've had to clean up the mess most of the time," Kowalski looked sheepish, "so lets think about field work. I read your last test score, and to put it bluntly, if you go out in the field like that, you will die. And while I'd rather not gain a reputation for everyone who ends up on a team with me dying, there'll be nothing i can do."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"I'm not suggesting, I'm pulling rank and ordering that you participate in some serious training."  
"Like what, ma'am?" Kawalski decided that if Skipper was 'pulling rank' it might be a good idea to be a bit more formal.  
"Ma'am is my mother, she comes here, you can call her that." She didnt mention that she didnt even know who her mother was, that was her private life, and had no business outside of her appartment, (if she had her way, it wouldnt have any business in there either) "I'M sir," she corrected, "but only when really necessary. I can't stand for it really... but Mason expects people to show me respect. I expect that too, but in different ways. So call me Skipper when he isnt around. Anyway, i expect you to be in the training center at 0600 hours tomorrow."

They got ready to leave, and just as the got to the door Kowalski decided to speak, "So, Skipper, how long have you been working here exactly? Ive read your file, the non-classified parts anyway, and it goes back ages!"  
"I've been at the Organisation for 23 years..."  
Kowalski's eyes widened, "Not to be rude, but how old are you?"  
Skipper's eyes were tight as she looked back over her shoulder, "24" she sighed before exiting, leaving Kowalski behind.


	3. Gone in a Flash

AN: We're going forward here, but rest assured, the origins of Rico and Private's addition to the team will be explored... but now, GONE IN A FLASH!

Chapter 3: Gone in a Flash

It was one of those days... Maurice knew it. Julian was grinding on his last nerve. He'd been spoiling everything, stealing his food, moving his chair out onto the apartments balcony, before sitting himself there like he owned it, which he did, but that was besides the point.  
He'd finally given up on trying to get his chair back, and dragged out one of the others to the balconey, agreeing but not wanting to admit it to Julian, that it WAS nicer in the sun...

Mason and his cousin Phil had recently bought a new digital camera, and were taking pictures of everything. Their focus at the moment was a cityscape from the balconey, the sun shining between the skyscrapers. That was, of course, when Phil tripped, sending the camera spinning down to the two men sitting bellow, landing directly in Maurice's lap.

Julian's tirade hadnt ceased, "Peel me a grape, Maurice, my Kingly belly, is feeling empty!"  
"I only just sat down!"  
"Grape, Maurice. Grape. Not lip."  
"B-but you cant just-"  
"Rule number one, do not question the king. Rule number two..."  
Thats when the camera landed.  
Julian imediately grabbed for it, "Oooh. I'll be taking that!"

All the way bellow, and on the opposite side of the building, at the appartment buildings swimming pool, (Not that it was used by many) the Penguin Operatives were having a well deserved rest after succesfuly pulling off their last mission.  
Skipper sighed contentedly, and looked up from her book on martial arts, to have a drink, before smiling and shifting to look down the row at the teams yougest member.  
"Private, these smoothies are top notch. What's your secret?"  
"Love, Skipper. I made them with love."  
The leader's face twisted, "love?"  
"It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss. Highly addictive," Kowalski said, turnng to her, but Skipper was already gone, next to Rico, sending the smoothie to the floor.  
"No more love in the smoothies; I'll have nothing to do with it. It'll make us weak, and we gotta stay sharp!" she turned, standing in front of her team, "This concrete jungle is an elusive mistress who may call us into action at any given moment." She paused, listening, "like now. Everyone hear that?"  
The others strained, and could make out a growing argument from the other side of the building.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme! I said GIMME! What part of "gim" or "me" do you not understand?!"  
"I understood the "me" part, like this was caught by me! For me!"  
They struggled with the camera, and suddenly Julian's hand caught the button, the flash blinding them momenterily. When he could see again, Julian was alone.  
"Maurice?" He looked around, not noticing Maurice's young charge, his deceased sisters son, who was only 6, Mortimer, or Mort, come skipping out.  
"Maurice? Where are you...and your booty, which is quite large and usually easy to see?"  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
"Ugh, Mort, do not scream at my..." he stopped when he saw the image of Maurice, "he's trapped!"  
He paused before smiling slightly, "Oh, I, well yes, yes. That is what happens when you question your king's power."  
At this Mort ran over and sat down next to Julian, wrapping his arms around his ankles, "I question nothing."  
"I question why you touch the feet!" Julian shook him off, annoyed. He turned back to the camera, "What have you got to say for yourself now, Maurice? Oh-ho-ho. You are giving to me the silent treatment, are you?" He laughed, "You think this "no talky" stuff will get to me? Forget it, Maurice. I, also, can give you the treatment!"  
"Talking to a camera. This is not normal..."  
Julian looked up to see the four operatives standing there, "No, no, no. No more talking. I am giving him the "shhh" treatment."  
Kowalski frowned, "the camera?"  
"Maurice."  
Skipper looked at him closely. "the Cam-era"  
The taller man rolled his eyes, "Mauuuuuriiiiiiice. Maurice questioned my kingly authority, so now he is trapped inside this magic thingy, which the Sky Spirits gifted to me, the king, from above, up there."  
"You do realise that technically you arent a king anymore- You gave up your crown when we rescued you from being assasinated by-" Kowalski started, before Skipper interupted.  
"Thats classified, Kowalski, be careful what you say, the government listens to our every word if we dont take precautions. Anyway, Julian, it's not magic, it's a camera. Here, let me show you."  
"It is a magic king thing which you will not touch! Do you want to join Maurice in there? Just try me. Go ahead. Make my day, lady!"  
Skipper stopped, "All right, girls. Let's leave the madman to his madness."  
As the turned to leave, Skipper felt a weight on her leg, and looked down to see Mort clinging to her, eyes wide and watery.  
"Spit it out, Sad Eyes."  
"The king's giving Maurice... the treatment. He's going to leave him in the magic box. You have to help get him out. Pleeeeeease?"  
"You guys just don't seem to comprendé. That is a camera and your little pal is NOT in it."  
Private looked aroud, confused, "But Skipper, if Maurice isn't here, where is he?"  
At that Skipper's eyes lit up, she was in her element, "Missing! Look for clues!"  
The youngest of the team looked under a mat, pulling out a small piece of string, "Oh, this might be a clue. Nah, it's just lint." she ighed, dissapointed.  
Rico however was examining the balconey's barrier, and had noticed some scuff marks, she attracted Skippers attention by whistling, and the leader walked over.  
"Scuff marks! Good work Rico! My guess... he stumbled backwards. But why?"  
"Perhaps a localized seismic event of unknown origin." Kowalski piped up, hoping for some science to add to the mystery.  
"Or maybe the camera's flash blinded him?" Private sighed.  
"Sounds a little preposterous, Private. But just in case... Kowalski, run a temporarily blinded scenario, pronto."  
Rico walked over, knowing that as per usual, she would be Kowalski's test subject.  
"Right then, stand...right here, Rico." Kowalski decided.  
The scientist ran a few calculations through in her head, before pushing Rico off the balconey.  
The others looked down to see an annoyed Rico sitting in an industrial garbage bin bellow.  
"That confirms our target landed in this waste receptacle, Skipper."  
"Quel Excelenté!" She looked up hearing the garbage truck comeing. "I know exactly what happened. Into the can, ladies!"

Some time later they emerged in the rubbish dump.  
"Kowalski, cooordinates."  
Kowalski pulled out a small device, and consulted it, "New Jersey, Skipper."  
"Ahhh. The Garden State. Mmm, I wish we had time to play tourist." she muttered ironicly, looking around them, "All right. Listen up. We're gonna search this dump high and low. From the rusted tin cans..."  
"Skipper! Over here!" They all turned to the Private, to see Maurice sitting on top of a pile of junk.  
"Well that was easy... Nice work, Private. Happy ending." She high-fived the other before holding her hand out to Maurice, who just looked at her. "Come on, Maurice. Dont leave me hanging!"  
"WHAT, are you dong here?" the man asked, apparently furious.  
"We're here to rescue you."  
"You mean take me back to the zoo? No way! No how!"  
Skipper frowned, "We're going for a happy ending here."  
"I am happy... now. Oh, I had it with Julien. He's been a royal pain in my behind for too long. 'Get me this. Get me that.' Get me outta there!" He kicked at the junk.  
"Kowalski, reason with him." the leader muttered.  
"Ah, reason..."  
"You know what? I find reason tedious and boring. We'll use force!"  
Maurice screamed as they all grabbed for him.

The 'borrowed' pink convirteble swerved through a series of red lights, cutting corners and not using the breaks. A toll booth came up ahead, and Skipper, who was driving, turned to Rico. "fare, if you would."  
As Rico pulled out the right amount of money out of one of her many pockets, Skipper lined up her target, and as soon as the coins were in her hand, threw them out of the car and into the  
tray, not even pausing, past the booth and far down the road before the barrier even closed.  
"This is insane! YOU ARE INSANE!"  
"Dont distract me when I'm driving, Maurice." Skipper grinned, turning round to look at him.  
"EYES ON THE ROAD! EYES ON THE ROAD!" he repied, and she turned back, having not slowed down in the slightest.

Julian looked at the camera, and sighed, before a manic grin crept over his face, "MORT!"  
"yes?"  
"Go and get a big rock from the garden."  
"Okay!"  
When he came back, Mort was pulling on a rock that was almost as big as himself, "I got one, King Julian!"  
"Good! Now then..."  
The two managed to get the rock on to the table and Julian handed Mort the camera, still with the picture of Maurice.  
"Right then!" Julian pushed off the rock, which missed the camera and almost landed on Mort, who quickly jumped out of the way with a scream.  
"Oh, no! Maurice. I want you back. Come out! Great Sky Spirits, hear my plea!"

Meanwhile, the team and Maurice were outside the appartment building.  
"Right." decided Skipper, "we've been in a dump, and we smell like a dump, so there is no way that they will let us in like this. We'll have to aim right for the balconey."  
"Ugh, what?" Maurice looked ready to bolt, "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"  
"Rico?"  
Various things were pulled out of various pockets and put together, and suddenly Maurice was looking at...  
"Oh no. Not a slingshot!"  
"Sounds like somebody's got a case of the pre-launch heebie-jeebies." Sipper laughed merrily, like she did things like this all the time, which she probably DID, but Maurice didnt!  
"Alright, people. Commence Operation: Shoot the Moon! Private, you're up!"  
Maurice watched in horror as Private was fired and missed, landing on the ground at the base of the buildng, only not breaking any bones because of her training, and subsequent abilty to know how to fall.  
"Three degrees north, Skipper..." she muttered, staggering over, before sitting down.  
"Kowalski, adjust vector. Rico, get ready. Maurice! You're up..."  
"I can't take it anymore! You women are psychotic!"  
"Launch him."  
The next thing he knew was that he was flying, and landing...on the balconey of his apartment. Somehow his hand caught the camers, making it flash, and Julian went sprawling backwards.  
"Maurice!" the king said when he looked up, "I am so glad you are back!"  
"Me too. I'll take you over those crazy..." he stopped and looked behind him. His subconsious suspicion was correct, those psychos were standing behind him.  
"Mission Accomplished." Skipper turned to the others and high-fived them all, before Julian interupted.  
"As if YOU had annything to do with it! The Sky Spirits released Maurice!"  
"Why don't you tell him what really happened, rescuee?"  
"Rule number one: Don't question the king, baby." Skipper just looked at him before turning to leave.  
"Private," She said as the door to the hallway closed, "whip me up one of them "love" smoothies. I need to unwind."


	4. Ricky Mathews

A/N- Just on the off chance it isn't clear, Ricky is Rico, and the name Rico _will_ be used later, but the nickname isn't used by them yet.

* * *

Almost a year after Kowalski joined up with Skipper, the two were sent to capture and interrogate a member of a drug cartel. Though 'member' wasn't exactly the right word. 'Second-in-command' would have been more appropriate.  
Thinking about it, 'interrogate' wasn't the right word either. 'Interrogate' would put you in mind of a room with what looked like a mirror on one wall, harsh florescent lighting, and some questions that you had to answer, with the possibility of requesting your lawyer.  
The way Skipper worked, there were no such things as lawyers. You either spilt your guts, or she did it for you.  
She didn't like working like this, in fact she hated it- but there were cases where it was necessary.

When they dragged an unconscious Erika Mathews into what was still cheerfully called the 'interrogation room', Skipper and Kowalski looked at one and other in understanding. This was going to be one of those times. When they had tried to take the woman down, she had fought back with a fearsome ability. Which was why Skipper was currently sporting a black eye, and why Kowalski had a series of burns down her left side from when a more advanced fight had developed from the fray.  
It was the pockets. You'd think her whole outfit, from her now tattered blouse, to the trench coat, was completely made of pockets.  
After the knife, the bundle of TNT, the hand grenade and the thing that LOOKED like a simple lighter, but was actually a flamethrower, Skipper warned all other personnel to stay away from the pockets, and, instead of removing the whole arsenal, settled for removing the coat, and handcuffing Mathews to the chair. With both wrists. And ankles too. She wasn't going to take any chances.  
As she did so, she noticed a scar over the neck of the woman, thick and brutal, intended to kill, but done by someone with no experience, or true ability. Someone wanted her very dead. The scar looked old, but maybe it could still be used to the advantage of the Organisation.

As she waited for the woman to wake up naturally, (she'd more co-operative, hopefully), Skipper went over the fight in her head. Mathew had fought like she was insane, which was worrying, but maybe... just, maybe, Skipper had something to offer _her_. She'd have to see from any answers she got.

When Skipper finally exited the room she didn't look at anyone, but paused outside, and turned looking back at the door, as Mathews walked out, free of handcuffs and looking confident. As Kowalski moved to restrain her, Skipper shook her head.  
"She works with us."  
"Pardon?"  
"She. Works. With. Us."  
"But-"  
"Nope. I need to go square this up with Mason, and then we'll go show her the HQ."  
"Skipper-"  
"No. Come on Mathews."  
The woman said something, or tried to, and the others frowned, and she coughed, gestured to the scar across her neck, and tried again.  
"Ricky." was what they managed to make out, and Skipper nodded.  
"See? Getting pally already!"

It turned out later that Skipper had inquired about the scar, and Mathews had explained, by way of paper and pen- to save time- that she had gained it a long time ago, when she first joined the Cartel. It had been a 'warning', in a place where warnings were lethal, not to talk to cops again.  
Now, years later, she had somewhat adapted to it, and had risen up through the cartel quickly, most fearing her, and keeping out of her way.

She had wanted out from that moment, but knew that that could be the thing to finally finish of her life, and had instead risen to a point when she had enough say to avoid the main threats of the cartel.

Skipper had offered a job. A way that she would be free from the cartel, and could start over again, as long as she worked on the right side of the law. For Ricky, it had been all to easy to accept.


	5. Penelope Walsh

A/N- Just so I know for a possible crossover sequel i have had in my head for ages- Who of my readers like the Avengers.

* * *

_"Amnesia. A partial or total los of memory, Stemming from brain damage, disease or psychological trauma. Memory can be either wholly or partially lost depending on the damage that was caused."_

_"Yes, Kowalski- I'm sure we all know what amnesia is. My question is- is this permanent?"_

_"I have no idea Skipper, She could regain her memories tomorrow, or it could be never..."_

The girl listened to the voices in the next room. She recognised the first one, the woman had been sat on the chair next to her bed when she had first woken up (which was a few hours ago), and had asked a few questions, but the second was a mystery.

_"Well Kowalski, that's helpful!"_

_"Thank you! I- oh. You were being sarcastic?"_

There was a pause and the girl pictured the other voice nodding.

_"Sorry."_

_"Hmmm..." the second voice intoned._

There was something that sounded like grunts and coughs, and the girl realised it was highly mangled English. Knowing that it was, wasn't helping to understand it by too much though.

_"Its NOT my fault!" The first voice protested, obviously responding to the statement, "If its anybody's fault, Rico, It's yours!"_

_"How so?" was yelled and the girl was pleased that she had understood it this time._

_"You distracted me! I can hardly be blamed for hitting the girl when YOU grabbed the wheel!"_

_"You went wrong way!" The argument was reaching boiling point..._

_"You read the map wrong!"_

_"SHUT IT!" The second voice, that the girl remembered had been called Skipper, yelled. "Ok. The car crashed, we hit a tourist, and now she has amnesia- that's all this needs to be. Now, until she regains her memories, and can tell us where to send her, she's our responsibility. Lots go check on the amnesiac! Pronto!"_

The door opened and the three voices walked in. The first was the one she knew, brown hair in a tight bun, green eyes, carrying a clipboard, but she didn't know which of the others was which.

One was immediately terrifying- short spiky black hair, with the ends dyed toxic green, blue eyes and a manic grin that drew attention to the scar on her neck.

The other seemed quieter, for the moment, but she walked with such confidence that the girl was sure this was the one that had been addressed as Skipper, the one who had obviously seemed to hold the authority in the previous argument. With chocolate brown hair, and eyes of the same colour, she was obviously beautiful, but those eyes held a sharpness that defied anyone to go against her.

The girl found herself fearing this one more.

This was the one that spoke first.

"Ah. Thought you'd be asleep. I'm guessing you heard all that?" at the girls nod, she continued, "Never mind. This is Kowalski," she referenced the green eyed woman, "and Rico," the other just nodded, "I'm Skipper" The girl internally congratulated herself for working that out, "Kowalski already informed me that you have amnesia, which is unfortunate... Do you remember _anything_?"

The girl thought and shook her head.

"Hoover dam! Speak! For goodness sake, open your mouth and speak!"

"Sorry... I just... I'm confused."

"Huh. British. Didn't really expect that..."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" The one called Kowalski took over.

"I- I remember being terrified..."

"yeeaah... That would be the car. Sorry about that..."

"No- REALLY terrified, as in for years... I think..."

"Do you remember an address? A name? An initial?"

"I think- I think my name begins with P..."

Skipper rolled her eyes, "OK, you're staying with us until you remember where to go... Now, a name... P...P...P... Gotta fit in the team... How about Private? Yeah! We'll call you Private! Come on, lets get you out of this hospital..."

Private smiled, she had something to call herself... It probably wasn't her real name, unless her parents were the military type, but it was a name.

Now she just had to see what Skipper had meant by team...

* * *

A/N- Don't forget to tell me if you like the avengers! I could really do with knowing!


End file.
